1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording and reproducing device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for dubbing a source recording tape onto a target recording tape in a camcorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording tape of a standard definition (SD) format used in a digital video camcorder (DVC) has a width of xc2xc inches (6.35 mm), and may have various recording times (e.g., 30 minutes, 60 minutes, and 4 hours and 30 minutes). If a user repeatedly records and reproduces the recording tape, an error portion or a unrecorded data portion may occur in the recording tape.
When a source recording tape with scratches or creases is reproduced, a reproduced picture may include an error (noise) portion 2 as shown in FIG. 1. Moreover, the reproduced picture may include a discontinuous portion of a unrecorded data portion or a damaged data portion as indicated by a reference numeral 4 in FIG. 1. If such a source recording tape is dubbed onto another tape, the error portion 2 and the discontinuous portion 4 are also recorded onto a target recording tape.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recording tape dubbing method and apparatus which can record a clear and continuous picture in a target recording tape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recording tape dubbing method and apparatus which can dub a source recording tape into a target recording tape without any video error portion.
The present invention is directed to a method for dubbing a recording tape in a video recording and reproducing device. The method comprises the steps of reproducing data of a source recording tape using a source video recording and reproducing device in response to a dubbing demand from a user and confirming an recording error portion and a unrecorded data portion; performing error correction with respect to the recording error portion and generating a non-recording control pulse with respect to the unrecorded data portion via the source video recording and reproducing device to; transmitting the reproduced data and the non-recording control pulse from the source video recording and reproducing device to a target video recording and reproducing device; and recording in a target recording tape the reproduced data except data transmitted during an interval of the non-recording control pulse.
The present invention is also directed to an apparatus for dubbing a recording tape in a video recording and reproducing device. The apparatus comprises a source video recording and reproducing device for reproducing data of a source recording tape in response to a dubbing demand from a user, performing error correction with respect to an recording error portion among the reproduced data, and generating a non-recording control pulse with respect to a unrecorded data portion or a damaged data portion exceeding a limit among the reproduced data; and a target video recording and reproducing device for recording the reproduced data except data transmitted while the non-recording control pulse is generated.